Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to devices, systems, and methods for securing sutures. In particular, the suture securing devices, systems, and methods described herein may be used, in some embodiments, to secure a suture without requiring the tying of a knot and/or to elevate an external portion of a suture above a patient's skin, among other purposes.
Description of Related Art
Sutures are stitches used to close open wounds and/or surgical incisions of a patient. A medical practitioner generally uses a needle with an attached thread to substantially sew two adjacent sections of skin together to close the wound or incision. Surgical knots are often used to secure the sutures and ensure proper healing. However, effective surgical knots can be difficult to tie, thereby potentially allowing reopening of the wound or incision. Further, the patient may be at risk of infection if the wound or incision reopens. In another example, sutures and surgical knots contacting the skin can be inflammatory and/or become “ingrown” and actually impede healing of the wound or incision. Further, eversion of the wound edges is a desirable feature of a wound closure. However, current technologies require considerable operator skill to achieve wound eversion.